1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication devices and more particularly to a sliding mechanism for a communication terminal cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals equipped with slide covers have been known for some time. FIG. 1 schematically depicts a conventional mobile communication terminal having a cover 10 adapted to slide relative to a main body part 20. A Hall effect switch 30 is provided at one side of main body part 20 with a corresponding magnet 40 being provided on cover part 10, as shown in FIG. 1.
Hall effect switch 30 senses relative positional movement of magnet 40 and outputs a corresponding signal to a controller (not shown) notifying the controller whether cover part 10 is in an open/closed state relative to main body part 20. When cover part 10 is being slidably closed, magnet 40 moves within operational range of Hall effect switch 30 and Hall effect switch 30 is turned on. When cover part 10 is being slidably opened, magnet 40 moves out of operational range of Hall effect switch 30 and Hall effect switch 30 is turned off.
FIG. 2 is a flow chart of a conventional slide-type mobile communication terminal operation. After the controller is initiated, as shown by “start” step 42, the controller checks whether slide cover part 10 is in an open state relative to main body part 20, step 44. If slide cover part 10 is in an open state, the controller operates the mobile communication terminal in a communication mode, step 46. If slide cover part 10 is not in an open state, the controller checks whether slide cover part 10 is in a closed state relative to main body part 20, step 48. If the answer is in the affirmative, the controller operates the mobile communication terminal in a standby mode, step 50. If the answer is in the negative, the controller performs step 44, as shown in FIG. 2.
The above-described conventional setup unfortunately recognizes only two states (open/closed) for slide cover part 10 and operates the mobile communication terminal in only two modes, namely, communication and standby modes.